


Why I love Martin Crieff

by YouHateInvisiblePie



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Poetry, or as they say in Limerick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6124003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouHateInvisiblePie/pseuds/YouHateInvisiblePie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or as they say in Limerick...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why I love Martin Crieff

Martin Crieff, my capsized duck,  
You really don't have any luck.  
And even though you cannot see,  
Your nerves calm my anxieties.  
You help me not feel stuck.


End file.
